The Pixie and the Beast
by Snowstew47
Summary: Jacob saved Bella from cliffdiving and drives her home. There's a vampire in her house and he needs to know if she's okay. He finds her with the pixie Cullen he never met before and never expected to meet. But when he looks into her eyes for the first time, his whole center shifts. But it's too complicated 'cause they're mortal enemies and she's with Jasper... I suck at summaries.
1. Gravity

**Disclaimer: How I wish this was mine. Everything belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.  
**

* * *

Chapter one:

Jacob's POV:

I angrily slammed the door of Bella's truck. I just couldn't believe it. Everything was so perfect between us and now there's a filthy bloodsucker back in town to ruin everything. I looked at the doctor's car, wondering if it was himself or another leech. Was it _Bella's_ leech coming back? I knew that he only had to blink two times to get her back in his arms. The girl that's supposed to be in my arms. I just wanted to run, get my mind off all this. Just before I was going to phase, I started thinking. What if it wasn't a Cullen? What if it was redhead? I kept telling myself that it was none of my business anymore, but I couldn't convince myself. I had to go back and see if everything was ok.

I walked into the house as I recognized the sweet sent, but it wasn't as awful as it was supposed to be. I heard Bella's voice and another voice I had never heard before. I stopped walking when I heard their conversation, they were talking about me…

"Bella, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" I wanted to growl but I continued listening.

"um...that's probably me. Or...it's Jacob." I love it, I love the way Bella says my name.

"Jacob who?" Jacob aka your worst nightmare, leech.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bet you didn't saw that coming.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!"

Enough. I walked into the room and saw them sitting on the couch. Bella and one of the female Cullens. She was about 5'1 and she had short ,black hair. This must be Bella's pixie BFF who can see the future. Bella had told me about her and her favorite hobby: dressing up Bella Barbie.

"Speak for yourself." I said. I was just about to say everything that was on my mind, but then she turned around and looked me in the eyes.

_It's like, gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother, a protector._

I kept staring into her eyes and saw them changing. She was staring, but not at me anymore, she started at nothing as if she was somewhere else. I heard Bella saying: "Alice! What do you see?" Alice flinched and looked worried and then really mad. "What's going on Alice, what did you saw?!" Bella asked nervously. I THINK YOU SHOULD ASK HIM!" Alice yelled and pointed at me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, DOG?!". Bella looked confused. "Alice! Jake, what's going on?"  
That was the moment I realized what happened. I wanted to explain everything but I just couldn't. "I… I… just… I think I just…" I stuttered. "STOP STUTTERING, MUTT. EXPLAIN WHY MY FUTURE DISSAPEARD THE SECOND I LOOKED INTO YOUR EYES." She continued. I asked myself I she knew she's really adorable when she's mad… Wait, what did I just…? How could this happen. I'm a shape shifter, a wolf, a protector. She's a leech, a vampire, a filthy bloodsucker. "Alice, calm down. Jake, I'll give you three seconds…"  
"I think I just… imprinted on Alice…" I said embarrassed.  
"Well stop it dog. I don't want to be your imprint, I'm with Jasper, for God's sake."  
I smiled sarcastically, "Believe me, if I had a choice I would never imprint on a bloodsu- … on a vampire. I can't stop it either."  
"So… so does this means you guys are a couple now? Do you love each other, like love at the first sight or? How is…" I realized I haven't told Bella about imprinting. "It's more than some crush Bella. Imprinting on someone is like, when you see her, everything changes. All of the sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her." I stopped to look at Alice, who stared at her feet. "Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her."  
"Does every member of the pack imprint?"  
"They said it doesn't happen a lot, but I'm the fifth now. Sam was the first one of the pack. He imprinted on Emily. Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim, Paul imprinted on… Rachel." Bella looked up and said: "Rachel as in, your sister Rachel?". I growled. "yes, my sister. Oh and Quil imprinted on Claire, a two years old girl."  
"What? A two years old girl? Wow, I'm not gonna judge on age differences but this is…"  
I rolled my eyes. "Bella, like I said, it's not like a crush. Imprinting means you're everything SHE needs you to be. That can be a lover, but it also can be a friend, a protector or a brother." Finally, Alice looked up. "So that means you're my new best friend? Since I don't need a protector, have two brothers and a lover. I can agree with that, I always wanted a dog!" I sighed of relief because she at least wasn't mad anymore, but then I started thinking about what she just said. Ofcourse I'd rather be her friend instead of her lover, but I couldn't lie to myself. I felt nothing when I looked at Bella, but when I looked at Alice… I saw everything I wanted to be mine forever. Alice noticed how my cheeks were turning red as I looked at the ground. "Dog, is there something you'd like to tell me?" she whispered. This maybe wasn't the right time to explain all my feelings so I decided to let it go and act like were just at the friend-phase. Then again she stared into nothing again and I knew why, she had another vision. I thought it might be about us because I just decided to keep it for myself, but then she looked really worried to Bella. At that moment the phone next to me rung. "Swan Residence." I answered. When I heard his voice everything inside me got mad. He was the one who did this to Bella. And I might not be in love with her anymore, she's still my best friend and the one I always loved and still love. "Jacob, where's Charlie." He asked again. "He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." I told him, and hung up the phone. Bella looked confused. "Who was that, Jake?" I got really angry again. He left Bella here unprotected, depressed. "Bella, step back." I said, I knew this might and badly. I got angrier and angrier, but then I felt two cold hands on my face. "Shhh Jake, calm down boy, calm down." Her touch, her hands on my face. It was like jumping in a pool at 30 degrees. Like watching the sunset. I felt like a little child on Christmas. Everything was perfect. Yeah, it was perfect until she said: "Bella, it was Edward! He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." Bella looked shocked and then angry. "Why would you…? Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" she yelled at me.  
"He didn't ask for you."  
"I don't care!" she said, almost in tears.  
"Bella, he's going to the Volturi… he wants to die too!" Alice said.

* * *

**A/N : Woohoo cliffhanger. No it's not since you already know what is going to happen, BUT not from Alice's POV :) So yeah, I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfic so please don't be rude c: Reviews are more than welcome! I will update very soon.**


	2. It's called imprinting

**No reviews? Wow, this wasn't as easy as I thought it was gonna be. Only gonna upload the next chapter if I have reviews. By the way, this chapter is muuuuuch longer than the previous.  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

What happened it chapter one?

_How could this happen. I'm a shape shifter, a wolf, a protector. She's a leech, a vampire, a filthy bloodsucker. "Alice, calm down. Jake, I'll give you three seconds…"__  
__"I think I just… imprinted on Alice…" I said embarrassed.  
_

Chapter two:

Alice POV:

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi… he wants to die too!" I interrupted them. "What is a Volturi?" Jacob asked. I sighed. "The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. They're the closest thing to royalty in the vampire world." I shivered when I saw their faces in my mind. "Bella, we need to go,_ now_." I said as I walked through the door. Bella and Jacob followed and I looked at him one more time. "We're gonna talk about this when I'm back." I told him. "When you're back? No way, I'm coming." Bella disagreed with that. "No Jake, it's too dangerous. You don't know what they're capable of." Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed. "Bella, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm as dangerous as those bloods-" I coughed. "vampires. I'm coming." He continued. "Bella, let him. We need to go and if Jacob wants to come with us it's his choice. He will see that he underestimated the Volturi." I said. Bella agreed and I was glad about that. I didn't knew why, and I wasn't supposed to want it, but I didn't want him to stay here. I can't believe I felt that way, I never wanted to be imprinted. I growled, to low for human ears but Jacob heard it. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and got in the car. Bella and Jacob did the same, Bella sat in the passenger's seat and Jacob in the backseat.

I explained everything I've seen as I drove to the airport. When we were finally flying I kept wishing that Bella would fall asleep so I could talk with Jacob, but she was too nervous and curious for what was going to happen. I noticed that my future was slowly coming back but that wasn't were I focused on. I kept watching Aro's decisions but he hadn't made up his mind yet. an When we landed I looked for a car. I needed one that was fast, really fast. My eye caught a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. I smirked, I liked it. I might ask Edward to buy me this car whenever I have to babysit on Bella. Edward. I quickly unlocked the door and drove to Bella and Jacob who were waiting outside. Before they even fastened their seat bells I drove as fast as I could. When Bella got used to the speed, she asked me "I guess you didn't rent this car?"  
"I figured, you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto."  
"Not today."

While I was driving, everything became blurry. I saw Edward at the Volturi, who shook their heads and Edward walked away. "They refused him!" I said. Bella didn't got the point. "So…?"  
"He's gonna make a scene. Show himself to the humans."  
Bella gasped. "No, when?"  
"He's gonna wait until noon" I answered. "When the sun's at highest."

Finally I saw Volterra, that made me drove faster and faster. I started thinking about how we could convince Edward to stop. Jacob, who haven't said anything all the time, asked why everyone was dressed up in red clothes. "San Marcos Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of the vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting. The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself." I explained and Bella looked even more worried.  
"I'm sorry miss, cars are not allowed today." Shoot, I forgot about that. "Bella," I said. "you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he will read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying and rush into it. He only has to see you alive so he won't do it. He'll be under the clock tower. Go!" Bella nodded and ran away. I drove back and parked the car on a parking lot. "What do we do now?" Jacob asked. "Praying she'll make it."

I had thousands of questions I wanted to ask Jacob, but I just didn't knew where to start. He didn't say anything either. None of us spoke but it wasn't an awkward silent. My sight went blurry again and I saw a vision of Bella running into Edward's arms. But then I saw Demetri and Felix coming in and I decided it was my turn to show up. I knew that I had to go through the woods so nobody would see me running and I would be at the other door which wasn't as hard to open as the main door. I also knew that if I got there, the waiters would smell me even before I'd be at the door. I needed something to mask my sent, and that was when I got an idea. "Jacob?" two brown eyes looked into mine. "Have you ever ran with a vampire on your back?" he shook his head with a huge smirk on his face. A few seconds later there was standing a huge, russet brown, wolf in front of me and I quickly swung a leg over his back. I looked around because I wasn't used to this height, curled my hands in his fur and told him to run. Even before I finished my sentence, he started running and I could feel the wind running through my short hair.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

Jacob POV:

I loved this, running through the woods with Alice on me. I had to admit that I was a little bit afraid though. Afraid of what could've happened. Nothing ever happened before but still… she looked so tiny and fragile even though I knew she wasn't. When we got where we were supposed to be, an old looking, locked door, she swung her leg and jumped on the ground. "Wow, that was… fascinating." She said. I smiled and nodded. She liked it. I watched her as she walked, no, danced, to the door. Every step she takes, every moves she makes is so gracious. Like a feather floating in the air.

What? Poetic much?

Anyways, I decided it was time to change back into human form. Before she turned back around I pulled my shorts back on. "What now? Knocking on the door asking them if they want to open up?" I asked.

"Not essentially"

In the blink of an eye the door was open.

"I prefer this way."

Damn, this girl…

"What are you waiting for?"

Back to reality. I followed her into the big hall. On the end of the hall there was another door, she unlocked this one too, in her way of course, she opened it and when we walked through the door we were standing next to Bella, Edward and two other vampires. They looked angry at us two and Alice quickly said something. I didn't listen to it. The only thing I was focused on, was the smell of another leech, but it wasn't one standing in the hall we were in. Once second later, the door on the end of the hall opened and a small, blonde, female vampire walked in.

"Enough."

Edward bowed his head a bit and almost whispered her name. "Jane."

Who was she and why did he said her name like she was some holy person or something. Was he afraid or her? I couldn't imagine that. She was so tiny, even Alice was taller. Alice. I stepped protective for her because I didn't trust the evil blonde. "Aro sent me to see what's taking so long." She looked at the two vampires and then she looked at me. She sniffed and had a disgust look on her face. She turned around and wanted to growl after her, but Alice putted her index finger on my mouth to shut me. I looked at her and she shook her head. Everyone started following the little vampire and I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"Just do what she says"

After walking through a few tunnels we went in an elevator. A young women greeted us when we walked out if it. "_Boun pomeriggio_." I heard Bella and Edward talking about the women but I didn't listen to their conversation. Jane opened the doors and I saw three vampires sitting on chairs. "Sister, we sent you out to get one and you bring back two, and a half…" he stopped to sniff. "And a dog." He looked the same way as the girl did and I rolled my eyes.

"What a happy surprise!" one of the leeches came out his chair. "Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending." Before someone could make a move he grabbed Edward's hand out of Bella's. It was silent for a few seconds and then he whispered. "_La Tua Cantante_. Her blood appeals to you so much…" he licked his lips. "it makes me thirsty too. How can you stand to be so close to her?" – "It's not without difficulty." Edward answered. I heard him explaining to Bella that the vampire, which name was Aro, could read every mind with one touch." Aro tried it on Bella since Edward couldn't read her mind but neither did he. While everything happened, the only thing I could think about was to protect Alice from those creepy guys. If they only dared to touch her I would rip al their heads off before they could even blink. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

Crap, forget about that.

_Stay out of my head, I'll explain everything later_. I told him in my mind and I saw him nodding.

A lot of thing happened. Edward crawling on the ground of sudden pain, which was Jane's gift. A huge fight and Bella screaming that they should kill her and not Edward. Before I knew Aro was about to… bite Bella?

No way, not my best friend. I wanted to step in but at that moment Alice yelled: "Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it, I'll change her myself." Aro reached for her hand and I wanted to bite it off. "It's ok, Jake." She whispered to me and laid her hand into Aro's.

"Mesmerizing… to see, what you have seen, before it is happened." He looked at Bella and said: "Your gifts, will make for an intriguing immortal… Isabella."

"Go now, make your preparations." He said full of excitement.

We were just about to walk away when we heard a childish, high but yet so melodious voice yelling. "Wait! What about the dog?" I sighed and turned around, preparing for the worst.

"It's good, my dear. The dog belongs to Alice. They have a special gift too… I've seen it when I read Alice's mind." When she kept staring at him with a confused look on her face, he continued. "It's called imprinting, being the protector. The protector of the one who they're meant to be with. It's like vampires who have a mate." An evil smile on Jane's face as she said "So he's her guarding dog? Does he know tricks too?" I wanted to say something mean but then I remembered what she did to Edward and shut my mouth.

"Thanks for your visit." One of the vampires said, and Aro greeted. "Goodbye, my young friends." We walked out of the room and when were finally outside, Alice and Bella started walking to the car. I wanted to follow but Edward stopped me. "Jacob, the whole imprinting thing… I read your and Alice's mind, can you tell me something more about what's going to happen? Because your thoughts were a little bit different from hers." I looked at him. "oh really? What were the differences?" I asked, already knowing what was going to happen next. "Well, I already knew a bit of the imprinting, from the history's. But Alice only knows about the part where you're her best friend." I froze. "So…?"

"Stop playing this game, Jacob. You know that I can read minds, you know that I know what you're thinking, and at what 'part' you are." He stopped and looked at me, I blushed and looked at the ground. "you're in love with her, aren't you?"

I nodded, didn't say anything, only one thought.

_Yes, I guess I am._

**A/N : Oh no, what's going to happen next?! What will Edward think about it? Is he going to tell Alice? We'll see it in the next chapter. Don't forget to review if you want me to upload chapter three! **


	3. And neither do I

**Reviews, follows, favorites… you really shouldn't have done that(;  
Just kidding, I love it! I hope you guys like this chapter as well!  
Disclaimer : ****Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

What happened in chapter two?

_"Stop playing this game, Jacob. You know that I can read minds, you know that I know what you're thinking, and at what 'part' you are." He stopped and looked at me, I blushed and looked at the ground. "you're in love with her, aren't you?"_

_I nodded, didn't say anything, only one thought._

_Yes, I guess I am._

* * *

Chapter three:

Jacob's POV:

I just explained everything to Edward, which was strange since I used to hate him. I had to admit that he was a good listener. I was afraid that he would've gone mad because I lied about it to Alice and because she already had a boyfriend, but he was really understanding and didn't blame me. "Sure, I think you should tell Alice about it but I know she's gonna be really upset about it." I told him that was the reason why I didn't tell her and ofcourse he appreciated it. It's strange that all of the sudden, I don't really hate him anymore. Was it because I wasn't in love with Bella anymore? "I think it is." He answered my thoughts. "you know Jacob, I always knew that if we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason of existing, I might actually liked you. See, the second thing is gone now and if you imprinted on a vampire… why should we still be enemies? Because the histories told us?" He had a point, I really only hated him because he was with Bella. I agreed. "you're right, leech. I can't promise the pack is with me, but there's no reason to fight anymore… since you might be one day my brother in law." I grinned. He had the same grin on his face. "Deal. I don't expect them to agree but I'm glad we can be friends. About the brother in law part, you should tell Alice about your feelings first. I'm not gonna force you nor tell Alice, but I really think she should know the truth before she figures it out some other way." I nodded and we decided to look for Alice and Bella to get out of this place and go back to Forks.

During the flight Bella wouldn't sleep because she was afraid that when she would wake up, Edward would be gone again. He promised he would still be by her side if she opened her eyes. I had not even thought about the fact that they actually moved from Forks. What if Bella was too late to save Edward? Would Alice go back to her family? Of course, and then I would lose her. Even though I was 40 degrees, I shivered at the thought and Alice, who was sitting next to me, looked up. "Something's wrong?" she asked me. "No, it's nothing, I was just wondering… you guys are coming back to Forks, right? 'Cause you know, I… I…" "Shhh" she shutted me again. "It's alright, I saw a vision of me and my family living in our old house again. Forks was just the best place to live in and we already experienced that Bella and Edward can't be separated. Bella was going crazy because she can't stay away from her mate, and neither does he." I sighed.

_And neither do I._ I thought.

* * *

Alice's POV:

_And neither do I. _I thought. What? Was that really me, thinking that? I quickly looked at Edward but he didn't seem to hear my last thought. But it was true. I couldn't even bear the thought of staying away from Jacob. Imprinting was such a weird thing. At first, the wolfs were my enemies, even before I even met one, and now one of them is my soul mate? It must have been a mistake because Jasper is my mate. I had to stop lying to myself. If it was a mistake, then why did I wanted to be so close to him all the time? Is it possible to have two mates? The fact that Jacob imprinted on me because he didn't have a mate doesn't mean Jasper isn't my mate, right? I mean, come on! I love Jasper, I really do. He is perfectly sweet. We've been together for so many years, because he is the one I truly love.

The plane landed and we got into Carlise's car, which was still parked at the airport. I was just about to drive away until I had a vision. Everyone asked me what I had seen, but I only smiled and told them they would see it soon enough. I drove away but not to Bella's house to drop her off, I drove to our house. Everyone looked confused since no one was supposed to be there, but as soon as we got out of the car I told them about my vision. "Guess what? I called and told them we made it and I saw them, here in the house, with all our stuff!" three pair eyes stared at me and Bella almost cried of happiness. "Does that mean you guys… you guys are coming back?" I nodded and said we should go in. Bella grabbed Edwards hand as they walked into the house. I wanted to follow them, but then I noticed Jacob not moving. "Are you coming?" is asked him. "Are you sure? I'm not... I mean, I don't want to get anyone angry or something. Because the treaty says…" I got closer and told him it was fine. "Jake, as your imprint, none of your pack members can hurt me right? I can come on your land?" he nodded in agreement. "Then I don't see why you can't come on our land, or into our house." "Ok, but should we already tell them about.. you know, you being my imprint? I don't want to get them upset, or what if your boyfriend misunderstands it and gets mad at you?" if I could melt, I'm sure there would be nothing left of me. It was so sweet that he thought about that. "Maybe you're right, but I really think they should know the truth, so let's go." And I started walking. Not noticing the embarrassed expression on his face.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

The truth. I felt really embarrassed when she mentioned that they should know the truth. I hadn't told her the truth myself, she didn't even knew I was already starting to get feelings for her. I followed her into the house when I realized they were probably gonna mention how bad I smelled. I didn't know if it was such a good idea but I didn't want to disappoint Alice, I simply _couldn't_ disappoint Alice, so I continued making my way into the room, full of vampires. I saw everyone hugging Edward and Bella.

Bella.

I couldn't help but feeling the need to protect her as well, since I used to. When I was just about to check if she was okay, I looked at her face and saw a smile from ear to ear. Of course, I would not have to protect her. How many times didn't Bella told me that this family was like a second family to her? That the mother felt like her own since she never saw hers, that Edward's siblings felt like her own because she was only child? I got snapped out of my thoughts when Alice coughed. "Guys, I want to introduce someone…" she looked at me. "You already know him from Bella's stories, but this is Jacob Black." Everywhere I looked, I saw golden eyes staring at me, except Bella's of course. The blond haired vampire was the first one who spoke: "Jacob, it's good to finally meet you. Bella has told us a lot about you." I recognized him from the hospital I once went to visit Bella when she tripped over her own feet again. "yeah I know you, you're Dr Cullen."

"That's right, but please call me Carlisle. This is my wife Esme" she smiled and hugged me. Wait. A vampire that hugged me without asking? A vampire even _touching_ me without asking? But I had to admit that I didn't even bother. Maybe it was because of her sweet smile, or the huge label on her that shouted 'MOTHER'. A huge, and when I say huge I mean REALLY huge, guy with a goofy grin introduced himself as Emmett. The last one was a guy with honey blonde hair and a painful face. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Jasper." He said and I noticed his Texas-accent.

So this was Jasper. Alice's boyfriend. We shook hands and I felt so much. Anger, sorrow, pity, anger. I saw how he looked even more painful and I remembered Bella telling me that he could feel and influence people's emotions. I looked around the room and I missed someone. Bella had also told me about Edward's other sister, who, for some reason, wasn't really nice towards Bella. At that moment all our heads turned in the same direction. I saw her coming down the stairs. A beautiful, if not, _gorgeous_, vampire. She had a beautiful body, beautiful blonde hair, and just like Esme it was like she had a label, but one that screamed 'MODEL, MODEL, MODEL .' I looked at Alice. if you liked that obviously, beautiful sort of thing... I know she probably was any guys dream girl, but I preferred someone like Alice. I looked at her and felt so… complete. Like I always missed something in my life, a missing puzzle piece that fits perfectly in the empty place in my heart, that Bella couldn't fill. I saw Jasper looking at me with a confused look in his eyes. Almost forgot he could feel everything I felt. Meanwhile the blondie was standing next to us in the living room. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. That was the moment I remembered _she _was the one who called Edward, to tell him Bella died jumping off that stupid cliff. Well, I shouldn't blame the cliff. If Bella didn't jump off that cliff, I would've never met Alice. Anyways, I saw Edward looking at her and if looks could kill… oh wait, that wouldn't change anything since she wasn't even alive. When I looked clearly I saw a little smile on Edward's face after my thought. Before anyone could even say something, she looked at Edward she started to apologize. "I'm sorry." She seemed to doubt a bit but then continued. "I'm really sorry, both of you," now looking at Bella as well. "for the way I've acted. Bella, you need to know that I don't hate you, I just don't want you to give up your human life to become like us. I'm happy I met my family, that I met Emmett. But this isn't a life I would have chosen myself. I hope you can forgive me and we can make a new start. I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother." Bella didn't know what to say, but then she smiled and nodded as she went to hug her. "Of course I forgive you." She smiled and looked at me. "you must be Jacob? My name is Rosalie." She didn't wanted to shake my hand like the others did. She didn't even come closer. I saw the same disgust look on her face I've seen earlier.

Ok, so blonde girls didn't seem to like me.

"Not that I bother but Jacob, may I ask you why you were going to Volterra with Bella and Alice?" the doctor asked. Oh god, here we go. "yeah, that's a funny story. I just wanted to tell you about it." I felt Alice coming closer to me. "Actually, _we_ wanted to tell you." She said. I was happy I didn't had to do it on my own, but I'd rather tell it myself so they won't get mad at Alice. "No, I should do this because it is my fault. Ok, so what do you guys know about… imprinting?" I asked. Esme looked shocked at Edward, Bella and then at me again. "Oh no, did you imprint on… Bella? But how, what?" Carlisle said: "Isn't imprinting supposed to happen the first moment you look into each other's eyes? How is it possible that I happens later?" I rolled my eyes. Naïve much? "Carlisle, Esme, why don't you let Jacob talk?" Edward said. _Thanks, Ed ._I said in my mind. "you didn't imprint on Bella, did you?" Carlisle asked. I really didn't know how to explain this. I felt a little embarrassed when Alice touched my hand. Then, in all of the sudden, Jasper spoke. "No, he didn't imprint on Bella. He doesn't have any romantic feelings for her anymore." His eyes were getting darker and darker until they were almost black. "you stupid, STUPID DOG. WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING FOR GOD'S SAKE?" Jasper screamed and everyone looked at him with widen eyes. "TELL ME IT ISN'T TRUE?" he shouted at Alice. When she didn't deny, he lost his control, and so did I. How dared he to shout at Alice? All my anger grew and I ran into him while he was standing on the other side of the large room. I heard my clothes shred off and I phased into a huge wolf, just as I saw two black eyes and one pair of claws coming closer.

* * *

**A/N: What is going to happen next?! We will see! I thought this was such a short chapter but it was even longer than the last one. Anyways… review if you want me to update chapter four!**


	4. Satisfied

**A/N: Again I wanna thank everyone who followed/favorited my/my story, I wanna thank everyone for their reviews and especially DarkseidAlex, your comment really kept me thinking and this chapter isn't really the way you'd like it because I already wrote this one before I saw your review, but I'm gonna try to make it different from the other Alice/Jacob pairing. So thanks! Sorry for my late upload, I thought no one reviewed since my phone doesn't show me fanfic emails anymore... anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

What happened it chapter 3?

_How dared he to shout at Alice? All my anger grew and I ran into him while he was standing on the other side of the large room. I heard my clothes shred off and I phased into a huge wolf, just as I saw two black eyes and one pair of claws coming closer._

* * *

Chapter four:

Jacob's POV:

I felt his arms crushing around me, trying to break my bones. He knew how to fight, but so did I. I threw myself back so he lied on the ground with me on him. I could rip his head off in two seconds if I wanted to. And believe me, I wanted to. But when I looked up I didn't noticed everyone's shocked face. I only saw Alice's expressions. Pain, anger, sorrow. The same feelings I had before. I didn't need Jasper's gift to recognize them and I got up from the floor. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't hurt her this way.

_Tell her I'm sorry. _I told Edward in my mind.

"Jacob what are you-" I didn't let Edward finish. Just before Jasper wanted to start the fight again I ran through the door, leaving them behind. Leaving Alice behind.

I kept running into the woods when I suddenly heard something in my mind. Oh crap, mind connection with the pack.

_Jake, are you finally back? _-Seth

_Where have you been? _ Quil and Embry asked at the same time.

_I can't explain it but… _I showed them my memories. From imprinting on Alice in Bella's living room, to everything what just happened at the Cullens.

_YOU IMPRINTED ON A LEECH? ARE YOU OT OF YOUR MIND?_ –Leah

_Leah, shut the hell up. Jake, how… how could this happen?_ –Embry

_If we only knew why it happened._ –Paul

I could feel Jared and Quil agreeing. Of course, they knew how it was to imprint on someone so they understand. Not that they imprinted on the enemy too, but still.

_Jake, are you coming home?_ – Seth

_Sorry Seth, I need some time alone… to think about what's going to happen next._

_Jacob, go clear your mind. Come back when you feel better, ok? _– Sam.

_I will, later guys._

I could hear everyone turning back in their human form, and I was able to think about everything I wanted without worrying about something hearing my thoughts.

I kept running, trying to forget everything. I never wanted this, imprinting on the enemy, a vampire. I wanted to do whatever I wanted to do, and not being controlled by some girl who I was supposed to hate. I sighed. I just couldn't hate her. I couldn't hate someone with the voice of an angel, a skin that's hard as stone but still soft as silk, her smile that lights up the whole world. That's the worst part. It wouldn't be such a big deal as I was a friend, brother or protector for her. I was in love with her, and Sam, Jared and Paul were my proof that probably very soon, she would be in love with me too.

I decided it was time to change back into my human form. I was standing on two feet again and I looked down. Fine, no clothes. "I thought you might need these." I heard a voice saying. I looked behind me and looked into Sam's eyes, who was holding one of my shorts. "Thanks, Sam." I muttered. I pulled on the shorts and saw Sam thinking of what he should say. "Jacob… It didn't happen before, you know… one of us imprinting on one of the enemies. But since it's our most absolute law… I think." He sighed. "I just wanted to say that if you want to bring her to La Push sometimes, it's ok." I didn't expect that. "Thanks Sam, I really appreciate that." Sam nodded. "Well, I should go." And he was gone.

It was all really nice I could bring her to La Push, but I wasn't sure if that was ever going to happen anyway. I sat down by a river and again I saw the pain in her eyes flashing through my mind.

* * *

Alice POV:

"JASPER, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled at him and he growled.

He growled.

He just growled at me.

He must have felt my emotions when he did that 'cause he started to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry Alice, I just can't believe this happened. How could you do this to me? What were you thinking? What was that awful _dog_ thinking?" Now it was my time to growl. "Oh shut up. Do you honestly think I've chosen this by myself? For your information; I didn't, and neither did Jacob."

"No that's because the wolfs have no control."

"Jasper, what is your god damn problem?"

"What is MY problem? What is YOUR problem, falling in love with _him_ while you're with _me_?!"

I gasped. "So that's the whole point? You think I'm in LOVE with him? You don't know a thing about imprinting, do you?" He raised his eyebrows and said. "Oh Alice, come on. I could feel everything you guys felt. He is obviously crazy about you and you can't stay away from him either." Before I could answer, Carlise spoke. "Jasper, please. Don't be hard on Alice, it's not her fault and you know that." "No!" I shouted. "He doesn't. You don't know a thing about what I truly feel inside because you never asked. You're always listening to what you pick up from my emotions but you don't know what's going on inside of my head." I had to admit that he was right at the part that I couldn't stay away from him any longer, but how dared he to tell me I was in love with Jacob? He said it like a statement, a fact, without even asking. "I just… need to be alone." I said and rushed out of the door, leaving my confused family behind.

It was the first time I ever felt that lonely. I couldn't remember anything from my past and after I was changed I found Jasper and we went to live with the Cullens so I was always surrounded by people who loved me. Sure, they still love me, but it's not the same. After Jacob imprinted on me, I felt satisfied… like I always missed something in my life without even knowing. But now that he was gone, it felt like someone has ripped my dead heart out. When I was calmed down I started thinking of Jasper's words. 'He is obviously crazy about you and you can't stay away from him either.' So what if I couldn't stay away from him? Maybe he should make some new friends instead of complaining about my social life. I immediately regretted that thought because he can't help it. There are no vampires to "hang out" with, the wolfs are not really a vampires first choice and he can't stand to be close to humans as we can. "But that doesn't mean he has the right to say I'm in love with someone else." I muttered to myself. I knew he just did not had the right to say such things, because it is not true. It's not true. I kept telling myself. I felt so strange when I said that, like I was lying to myself. I shook my head and was literally about to punch myself in the face. Jasper's word had make me crazy but I knew the truth. I wasn't in love with Jacob. Sure, I wanted to be near him but I blamed the whole imprinting thing. The longer I was walking through the woods, the more it felt like I was missing something, and I knew exactly what that something was. I couldn't stand it longer, the pain I felt inside. So I decided to find him.

* * *

Jacob's POV.

I sat down next to a flowing river, which I couldn't keep my eyes off. It was sort of relaxing, but I wasn't one hundred percent calmed down. Everything reminded me of her golden eyes, her black, short hair, the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she looked at me. I still couldn't believe my feelings. How was it possible that after two days, I felt more for Alice than I ever felt for Bella? Bella. Clumsy girl with the big brown eyes. Sweet Bella, who always made me feel comfortable. Why didn't I feel more for her than just love, for a best friend? It must be a relief for her that our feelings for each other are the same now. Just friends. Best friends. But that didn't really solve my problems. Alice. Not that I wanted to call her a problem, of course not, she felt like the best thing that ever happened to me. I almost drowned in my thoughts when I got distracted by a sweet scent. The scent of a vampire. But it wasn't awful. That could only be one vampire, the only vampire who had a attractive scent. I turned around and looked into her beautiful, golden eyes.

"Alice!" I said and I felt tears upcoming. She must think I'm such a pussy because I was about to cry, but I couldn't help it, I was so happy to see her.

"Jacob.." she whispered and I couldn't control myself. I ran up to her and as soon as I had my arms around her waist, I lifted her up and swirled her around. When she stood on her own feet I noticed again how tiny she was. Ok, she wasn't 5.1 like I thought at first but she was adorably short. I sighed of relief when I felt her hand touching my cheek, and I didn't know where to start talking.

"Alice, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you. I know you're with Jasper but I just…" like she did many times before, she putted her index finger in my mouth so I wouldn't finish my sentence.

"Jake, it's not your fault. It's not Jasper's either…" she said.

"if it's not our fault, how…" this time I didn't finish myself, because I saw her eyes filled with emotions. "Alice.." I whispered. "you're not gonna tell me you think it's your fault, are you? 'Cause in case you think so, it's NOT your fault. Do you understand me?" I had taken her face between my hands and she looked at me.

"But Jake, it is. Because of me either Jasper or you wasn't here anymore."

"Listen to me Alice. you couldn't help it. You're with Jasper so of course he said those things to me. But the fact that he started shouting at you made me so angry. Alice, you know it's my job to protect you but what happened… I just can't blame it all on the imprinting." I took a deep breath. "Alice, I will never force you into anything, but you need to hear the truth. Understand all your options, and you need to know… that I'm in love with you, and I want you to choose me instead of him. I know that you always loved him, and you still do, but I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you, until the end of your existence."

I just wanted to jump in that river and flow to the other side of the world. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me, the same way as she did before I told her what I just told her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she responded.

She bit her lip, turned her back at me and walked onto the river.

"Alice..?" I asked. No respond. Ok, that's gonna be a monologue then.

"Alice, I'm sorry if I confused you. made you angry or whatever. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Like I said, I'll never force you into anything. I would be sad if you're gonna decide to stay with Jasper, but I'd understand it. Please, say something…"

I saw her shoulders moving, she was taking a deep breath as I was preparing myself for her answer. What was she going to say? That she had the same feelings for me? That she made her decision and she had chosen me? Or was she going to say that she'd stay with Jasper?

She turned around, one pair, golden eyes looking into mine. Taking a deep breath again before telling me her decision.

"Jacob I…"

* * *

**A/N: Now THIS is what we call a cliffhanger! I know, chapter is shorter than the second and third but I just wanted to cut it off here because you know, cliffhanger and all that(; I'm not gonna have much time to upload new capters 'cause school starts tomorrow :| gonna try to write as much as I can. ****please review if you want me to upload chapter 5!**


	5. AN

**A/N:**

**Hello followers end favorites! I'm so sorry I didn't upload a new chapter for a while, but I'm busier than I could even imagine with school. I'm having a lot of homework but in the last couple of days I also got many new ideas for The Pixie and The Beast! I promise I'll upload chapter five this week.**

**xo, ShiningStewartx**


	6. The worst feeling ever

**A/N: Hi people! If you're still reading my story: THANK YOU SO MUCH. Thank you for waiting. I know it has been a long time but I was sooooo busy with school and everything. Buuuut weekend finally started and that means: CHAPTER FIVE! Hope you enjoy it. Tanks for reading, following, favorite and reviews!  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_What happened in chapter 4?_

_She turned around, one pair, golden eyes looking into mine. Taking a deep breath again before telling me her decision._

_"Jacob I…"_

* * *

Chapter five:

Jacob's POV:

"Jacob, I…"

I was nervously waiting for Alice's decision. I felt like a kid waiting for Christmas, when I was waiting for her to answer. The moment she turned around and I saw the mixed feeling in her eyes again. I can still hear her words in my head.

"I really like you. You're so sweet and funny, you really understand me and I feel so safe with you. Even though we've met like two days ago, it already feels complete when you're here, Jake. But Jasper and I… we've been together for so long and I can't hurt him like this."

"So, what now?" I asked. "you know I'll be on your side no matter what, but I need to know where I'm standing, in your life. Things have dramatically changed since we met each other, and I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow… But I hope you understand that I want to know what you're going to do. Are you gonna stay with Jasper, or are you willing to give up on him to give me and yourself the chance to life together, like it's meant to?"

She bit her lower lip, and then out of nothing she stared into nothing. I knew she was having a vision and while I was praying it was gonna give me some answers, it ended. Sooner than the visions she had before but I forgot that thought when she slightly smiled at me. Not the same smile I loved, but it was giving me hope.

"What did you see, Alice?"

"Congratulations Jake, my future just disappeared." She said almost whispering.

I felt tears coming up in my eyes. "Does that mean that…"

"yes, that means I'm choosing you!"

I wanted to hug her, kiss her and let her know that I felt like the happiest guy in the world, but then I noticed the unshed tears behind her smile.

"you feel bad for him, don't you?" I asked and she nodded. I got down on my knees and grabbed her hands. "Hey, it's ok Alice, don't worry! We'll take it real slow. Just hanging out, and after a while when Jasper feels ok with the fact that we're getting closer, we can tell him, then we can tell your family and my family as well ok? Don't worry." I repeated and kissed the palms of both her hands.

"you're the best, Jake." She said and I felt her arms around my neck.

* * *

Alice's POV:

This was the worst feeling ever. If I could cry, I would be drowning in my tears by now. I was lying to Jacob and I've never felt so bad for someone before. I could not look straight into his eyes and tell him the truth. I could still see my future, which meant I hadn't chosen for Jacob. I couldn't see anything about who I would end up with so I had not made my decision at all. Still I was telling Jacob a lie, and I knew I couldn't lie to him for a long time.

The days that followed I was busy hanging out with Jake, calming Jasper down, playing Bella Barbie and trying to hide my thoughts for Edward. I felt like I was going to explode because I was lying to everyone. I lied to Jacob that I had made a decision and could not see my future. I lied to Edward that thinking about random stuff like birds whenever he was around was my new hobby. I lied to Jasper that Jacob was just a great friend an nothing more. But one of the hardest thing was that I lied to Bella, that everything was ok. After I while I could not keep it longer so I told Bella everything. Yup, I told Bella everything.

Of course she was shocked at first, but not angry or disappointed at all.

"you know Alice." she said. "you and Jake are both my best friends, so I'm not gonna lie; I'm kinda happy this happened. Though I feel bad for Jacob and Jasper… and for you ofcourse, since you're the one struggling with this. I know this sounds so cliché, but I can't help you, you have to think about the decisions you made 'cause you're the one who has to live with them. My mom thought me to do what I think is the right thing to do, so you should do that as well."

I kept thinking about my conversation with Bella and after a long time, I decided it was time to make an end of this. Should I tell the truth to Jasper, tell him that I'm feeling more for Jacob than just friends? Or should I tell Jacob the truth, that I had not made my decision yet.

Three days passed and I felt it was the right time to tell the truth to one of them. I was trying so hard not to think of who I was going to tell it because I was afraid Edward would hear it anyway. When I told the one I wanted to tell the truth that I would like to have a talk, I was really nervous. One hour later I was standing in front of one of the men I fell for.

* * *

Jasper POV:

She told me she wanted to talk so I said we would meet each other at 2 pm. I was wondering what was so important because she never asked me to meet up somewhere to talk, we just talked about things whenever we where together, what was very often. I ran through the forest and caught her sent, I kept trying to control myself, 'cause I felt like running at high speed towards her when I sensed her. After a little while I was there and she smiled at me.

"Hi Jasper." She said

I nodded and responded. "Hi Bella."

* * *

Alice's POV:

"What is it Alice? Why did you wanted to talk?" Jacob asked.

I knew it was time to explain everything to him, and I also knew at the same time Bella was talking with Jasper about this. Telling him almost the same things I was planned to tell Jacob right now. I did not know where to start and he kept looking at me with his big, brown eyes. The eyes I could drown in.

"There is something I need to tell you, Jake. Remember a while ago, our conversation in the woods? When I told you my future had disappeared, which meant I had chosen… you?"

he nodded, looking a bit confused.

"Well…" I continued, then immediately stopped. It was like I had already told him everything 'cause his face was full of pain, like he already knew what I was going to say. I couldn't handle it longer and started talking. "Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry. I lied to you and I know I'm the worst person in the world, ok? It's just that I love Jasper so much and he doesn't deserve this. Don't get me wrong because neither do you, but I think it's the best thing for all of us when we pretend this didn't happen."

I saw the tears coming up in his eyes so I looked away.

"Alice…" he whispered. "I respect your decisions but you know how imprinting works, you will fall in love with me as well and we… we're just…"

"I know, that's why I think it's the best for us to not see each other anymore."

"you want me to move away from La Push?"

"Of course not."

"Do you mean YOU are going to move? You saw what happened with Bella and Edward!"

"No, I'm saying it's better when we don't see each other anymore."

"you know how it feels when we're separated."

I sighed, turned around and took a few steps away, not wanting to look into his eyes while saying the next thing. Something I didn't want to say, but was the only way he was going to let me go.

"That won't happen, 'cause I never felt that before. Everything was a lie, Jacob. I never loved you, never even felt something for you and it's never going to happen. I'm happy with Jasper and I'm sure you will be happy with someone else, someday. This was all just a big mistake. I don't want to see you, _ever again_."

Silence.

I felt even worse than I did before, and wanted to crawl up into his arms, telling him I didn't mean it. But I had to stay strong because this was the only way he was going to live his life without me. I was about to turn around, looking how bad I had hurt him, when I heard noised behind me. I turned around and looked into the eyes of a massive wolf.

* * *

Jacob's POV:

What the actual… how dared she to tell me this, after spending so much time together? Using me like some toy she could threw away after playing with it, like a puppy she could bring back to his kennel whenever he had peed on the carpet once. I never felt so angry before. Not when I thought I was going to live forever with four legs and a tail. Not when I found out Bella was dating a bloodsucker. Not even when that same bloodsucker left Bella. No, this time it was his sister getting my blood boiling. She did not even dare to look straight at my face whenever she told me. Looking so innocent while breaking up with me after telling me she loved me. A wolf in sheep clothes, how ironic. When she turned around she looked confused, like she expected something else. Sure, I just transformed but it was more like she expected me sad, hurt, crying. Had to admit that I was pretty hurt but I hoped for her she realized that I felt more anger than sadness. First I wanted to rip her clothes off, and now I wanted to rip her head off. Then I looked into her eyes and saw what I had seen before. She was still the girl protective over. How could I attack and defend her at the same time? I heard a voice whispering in the back of my head.

"She's not even worth it."

I agreed with that. I jumped towards her, growled loud then turned around and ran away, deeper in the dark woods leaving the center of my world behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked it! I'm really gonna try to upload as soon as I can, I promise! Please review if you want me to upload chapter six, or if you want to say/ask something about this story. Thanks! xx**


	7. Everything will be alright

**A/N: Same old, same old.. Sorry for not updating, thank you so much for still reading this!  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

What happened in Chapter 5?

_I heard a voice whispering in the back of my head._

_"She's not even worth it."_

_I agreed with that. I jumped towards her, growled loud then turned around and ran away, deeper in the dark woods leaving the center of my world behind me._

* * *

Chapter six:

Jacob's POV:

I felt the blood running through my veins, the adrenaline causing the fact that kept running faster and faster… I felt the inner wolf taking over my body, my existence. This was gonna be the life I had chosen. I decided to never turn back to my family, to my brothers, to my home, to _her_.

* * *

Alice's POV:

So, that was it, he left. He just left, not even looking back. I understood that he was angry, disappointed, sad but I never planned on this. I didn't notice that it was getting later, I just sat there on the ground, in the middle of the forest.

Five hours passed and I did nothing than just sitting and staring. Staring at the spot between the trees where.. _he_ left. Another hour passed and in all of the sudden I smelled something, or someone, I smelled before. I recognized it's sent and I was a bit curious, but my head nor my eyes wouldn't move, like I was afraid he would come back without me noticing it. After a few second I felt two, warm arms embrace my body. Well, warm wasn't really the right description, they where unbelievably hot, burning like flames between my ice cold skin.

_Jacob._

It was the first thought running through my head. The spot I was staring at wasn't important anymore and I turned my head away to look at his beautiful face.

"Alice…" he whispered.

I sighed. Ofcourse it wasn't Jacob. Jacob wasn't coming back.

"Hi Seth."

"Alice, what are you doing here? Where is...?"

I explained to Seth what had happened, without telling the details or saying his name.

"Come on Alice, let me take you home." He said and tried to lift me off the ground. I got nervous. Going home? Over my… well, death body! He kept trying and I kept fighting between the burning arms, kept screaming that I would wait for him, but I was tired. It wasn't like my body was tired, but I mentally died inside. That's it. It was like I experienced the feeling of dying, of having something like a nightmare. My spirit was gone and I fell back, trying to cry out my unshed tears, just to show some emotions. Nothing. Nothing but shaking like a puppy in the snow without it's fur. Even worse. I crawled up into Seth's arms while he tried to calm me down, whispering in my ears. "Shhh. It's ok. Everything will be alright again. I promise, everything will be alright."

When we came home the burning arms got replaced by arms who had the perfect, same temperature as my skin. Jasper's arms. He softly whispered a thank you to Seth and took me to the living room. Another pair of arms around my neck.

"Oh sweetie, I'm glad you're back!"

I tried to smile at Esmé, tried to smile at the rest of my family but I couldn't get the pain out of my eyes.

The following days passed very slow and my family, especially Jasper, did everything they could do to make me forget about Jacob and see me happy again. I was spending all my time hunting with the others, doing some human activities like watching tv and kind of stuff with Jasper, going to school with my siblings or hanging out with slash babysitting on Bella whenever she wasn't with Edward. Sometimes Bella tried to say something about _him,_ or let me know that I could talk about what happened whenever I wanted, but I ignored the signs and changed the subjects every single time.

It was an ordinary Saturday morning, Edward was hunting with Emmett and Jasper and I was at Bella's house. I talked a bit with Charlie before he left and again he looked at me with that 'Charlie look' and said: "you know Alice, if there's something wrong… you're always welcome, remember?" and like I did every time, I nodded and said: "I know Charlie, and I'm really thankful for that. Now go catch some fishes!" so he stroked my hair, walked to the stairs and yelled: "Bells, I'm leaving." She ran off the stairs, kissed his cheek and said: "Have fun dad." It went always the same, every time I was at their house, Charlie looked at me with that same worried look. This was supposed to be an ordinary day, when I noticed the same worried look in Bella's eyes. Not even a second later a had a vision, another almost-second later it happened. Bella cleared her throat, "Alice, we need to talk."

I could have known she would bring it up someday, and today was the day. I didn't want to run away from it any longer, but I wasn't ready to talk about it either.

"I know that things aren't going well, I can see the pain behind your smile. The reason why behind your lies to Jasper, to Charlie, to me… and ofcourse, I'm not mad at you, because I've been through it too. The love of MY life left me too once, remember?"

my memories got back to that day, the day I looked into a pair of deep, brown eyes and felt so different, so alive. Not wanting to show my feelings, I said:

"Love of my life? I don't know what you're talking about, Bella. Jasper is the love of my life. _He _is just some guy who thought he could ruin my life. Who left me because I didn't want to play in his story about magically being each other's soul mates."

"Oh come on Alice, stop lying to me and to yourself. It's so clear, how you don't wanna say his name because it hurts you too much. How you're always looking at the woods like you're expecting him to come back all of the sudden. How you're calling Seth every evening for only five minutes, just to hear if there is some 'pack news'."

Before I could answer, she continued:

"I know what you're going through and let me tell you something; He was and will always be my best friend, I miss him too but to me, it's not the same as when Edward left. But I can see what kind of impact is has on you, and I know how you feel right now… as if someone took away your other half."

Everything she said was so true, it was like she read my mind or something. Not like Edward did, but like she could sense my feelings. It was all true. I didn't want to say of hear _his_ name, I called Seth everyday to ask if he had heard something from _him_, and every time I was near the woods I stared at the trees, hoping to see the massive, russet brown wolf coming back. My massive, russet brown wolf.

"It's ok Alice, I'll stop. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I'm sorry… I just…"

I kissed her cheek. "No Bella, I know you are trying to help me. Thank you. Let's forget about it… So, what do you want to do today?"

She smiled. "I don't know.. what did you had in mind?"

My eyes brightened.

"Do you really want to know?"

"yup."

"are you sure you're gonna let me choose?"

"pretty sure."

"Ok then, let's go SHOPPING!"

"But… I don't need new clothes… and I'm sure you don't need new clothes either."

"Shh!" I said. "you let me choose so this is what we're gonna do today!"

"Fine, but NO more dresses."

Yeah, she wishes.

One afternoon, two dresses, much more clothes and too many shops to count later we were sitting in the living room of my house with Esmé and Rosalie. The boys were still hunting and Carlisle was at work. We were back at the right time because the second after I closed the door behind us, it started raining. Of course, I had seen it coming so there was no coincidence at all. The only thing I did not saw coming was Rosalie's comment when she walked down the stairs. "Oh hey look, it's raining again. I love it how you can't even walk outside without your hair getting ruined and getting attacked by the awful smell of wet dogs and stuff." The whole day it went so well, but I immediately thought of _him. _Bella quickly changed the subject before Rosalie could go on about how much she loves the rain. "Come on, let's show Esmé what we bought." She said and pulled me towards the door. We had bought so many clothes that the doors of my Porsche almost didn't close, but ofcourse Esmé liked them all very much.

The boys came home and it was around dinner time when Edward decided that it was time to drive Bella back home. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs to do… whatever they're doing in their room and Jasper and I got to our room to.

"So, did you had fun today?" he asked.

"Sure, bought some new clothes. What about you?"

"Had a great time."

We looked each other in the eyes and I knew that he knew there was something wrong. That made me hate myself even more because he didn't deserve it. I kissed him, laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I replied, and I knew I was speaking the truth. This was it, what I wanted. We didn't had to speak out our feelings, we had always been together and we loved each other and that was enough for me. I decided to not spend any moment in my existence thinking or even talking about Jacob Black every again.

I pressed my lips between his chest and whispered: "I love you." again.

I was at Bella's house, fitting clothes and doing our hair and make-up because it was a special day. Graduation day. Everything went by in a rush and before I knew I was standing with my diploma, wondering how many times I graduated. The only thing I was looking forward to was the graduation party I organized for tonight. We were planning the last things when I called Seth.

"Hey Alice, long time ago! How are you?" he was right, I had decided that I wouldn't think about Jacob, so I hadn't called Seth a while. Such a shame because it's such a good kid.

"Sorry I didn't call.. I'm fine, what about you?"

"It's ok! I'm good. So, are you calling for… you know…"

"No, no… actually I was wondering if you want to come to our graduation party tonight, at my house."

"Almost forgot, congrats, to all of you! I'd love to come."

"Thanks Seth. Ok, see you tonight then."

"yup, see you tonight. Bye!"

I was dressing up when I had a vision of Bella wearing something so totally last week so I grabbed some new bought stuff and drove to her house.

"Did you honestly thought I would let you wear something like _that_?!" I muttered when she opened the door.

"Oh hi Alice, good to see you. I was just about to call you to ask what I should wear tonight." She answered sarcastically.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… just put this on, quick, and thank me later. You can drive with me."

We drove back to my house and a few minutes later the first few people arrived. We didn't even finish greeting them when more people came in. just like I had seen, half an hour later everyone was dancing, talking or just enjoying the party in his or her own way. I went upstairs to hang up someone's jacket. When I walked down the stairs I had another vision. Bella was talking with Seth but as soon as she saw me, she rushed to me and asked me what I saw. She knew exactly what my vision was about, there was only one thing that could make me look worried at this moment. Strange things were happening the last days and we knew that sooner or later the Volturi would step in.

The next moment we were sitting in the other room while the others were still partying. it was all so clear. Someone had created an army and they were getting closer and closer to us, with a reason. "Whatever happens, they will never get you, do you hear me?" I heard Edward talking to Bella, who was kind of in shock. The army was looking for her, we didn't knew why nor who created them, but it was pretty sure they wanted her. Seth was with two others of his pack, and they decided to join us. Of course, Bella was against the plan. She underestimated but I knew how strong and fast they were, at least I knew how strong and fast _he_ was… No, stop. "The newborns don't even know that they exist." Jasper explained to Bella. "Bella, love." Edward said. "Jasper's right. They have no idea that wolfs exist. This will be an easy fight, don't worry." Carlisle and Seth arranged something so Jasper could show us and the other wolfs all the techniques how to fight the newborns.

We went to some place in the woods and Jasper started talking to us and the wolfs. I couldn't really concentrate 'cause I kept staring at the trees. This place wasn't far away from the place _he_ left me. I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "Try not to think about it too much Alice, concentrate on the fight." He whispered. He was right. I promised myself not to think about him ever again. We practiced about one hour and then we went to home again. Jasper told us how the newborns thought, moved and fought so it wasn't really hard for us to win.

That night, weird things happened. I tried to concentrate, look into the future, but every time I tried, something stood in my way. It was like there was a storm and I had a bad connection on a phone or so. I tried my best but the only things I saw was us fighting against the newborns in a kind of meadow in the woods. I saw myself with a big, huge, MASSIVE newborn vampire, and then nothing. However I tried, it was just me with that newborn and then nothing, everything just disappeared. It was like something wasn't really planned yet. Or someone hadn't decide yet. Someone who would let my future disappear.

If someone I couldn't see, would come into my life at that moment. I wouldn't see him coming.

I can't see the wolfs but they had already decide that they would be there. There must be one, person, who was not sure if he would be there or not.

I gasped. Could it be true? Was he coming back into my life?

* * *

**A/N: I hate it, I hate the ending. I'm sorry but it's quite late and I have school stuff to do, and I know the ending is really bad but I'm gonna try to make the next chapter better! And of course I'm gonna try to upload soon, which I can't promise, but yeah. Hope you liked it anywaysss and I see you next time! xo**


	8. you should just forget about it

**A/N: finally a new chapter! Took a while, I know, I'm sorry. By the way, I noticed a lot of spelling mistakes in my last chapter. Well, in more chapters but this one was terrible. Every time I finished writing I'm too lazy to read it very carefully to see if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry guys… But yeah, hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

What happened in chapter 6?

_I can't see the wolfs but they had already decide that they would be there. There must be one, person, who was not sure if he would be there or not._

_I gasped. Could it be true? Was he coming back into my life?_

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Alice's POV:

"Alice, Alice, shhh. Just tell me what you saw. Alice!" Bella said while trying to calm me down. I was still kinda in shock because of my vision, and I had immediately driven to Bella's house."I… he…" I started but I just couldn't continued. I took a deep breath and explained what I had seen.

"Bella, I tried to look what would happen at the battle against the army, every single time I saw myself- fighting with a huge newborn vampire, and every single time I saw… nothing…"

"Nothing?" she asked confused.

"Everything just disappeared, do you know what that means Bella? Something is coming in my way, something I can't see. I can't see the wolfs…. and all the wolfs had already decided that they would come. Do you understand me?!"

"Alice, I understand you but don't you think that this is a bit too much? I mean; it could be possible but how big is that chance? I think you should just forget about it."

I sighed. I knew she was right, but I just wanted it to be real, I wanted him to come back to me. She hugged me. "It's okay, Alice. It's okay." The phone rang. "Bella Swan. Oh hi Seth. Uh-uh… Yup… No he's not here at the moment… Uh-uh… okay, thank you, Bye." Bella putted her phone away and explained to me: "Seth called because he has some news he wanted to tell us, he was actually calling for Edward."

"So we're going to my place?" I asked and Bella nodded.

When we came there I saw my family and Seth. He told us that there were four others transformed, and that meant there were vampires near Forks. Everyone talked a bit about the upcoming battle while I was concentrating on the future, trying to see when the army would come. After almost 20 minutes, in all of the sudden, my eyes opened and I shouted: "TWO DAYS!" then I realized everyone was confused, until Edward read my thoughts. "You mean that the Army will be here in two days?" I nodded. "Yes, they're with 20… 18… 21… I don't know, the numbers keep changing. They will split up, one half comes from the East and the other half comes through the woods, where my sight suddenly disappeared…" "yes!" Seth whispered and Edward smiled at him, looked at Jasper and said: "Hmm, that's a good idea." He turned to Bella and said: "We're gonna make sure your scent is everywhere in the field, we're gonna bring you there in the way we want them to take, and then we let one of the young wolfs who stay in the reservation bring you back there, you will be safe in La Push. The newborns will only catch wolf scent and…" before Edward could finish Bella interrupted him: "NO, that's NOT gonna happen!" everyone looked at her and she blushed. "Edward… you know what happens if we're separated. I'll be worried, you'll be worried... we need to be together." I heard the tears in her voice, felt her fear to be separated from her true love. I knew how it felt to be apart from your soul mate, so for the first time in my life, I lied about my visions. "She's right Edward, I can see that it's gonna end really badly if you two won't be together. You need to be with her if you both want to get through this." I saw Edward raising his eyebrows, I could almost feel him reading my mind but I immediately thought of other things, hoping he did not knew it already. "Okay." He said. "I'm staying with Bella in La Push." He looked at us, worried. "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to let you guys down, but…" "Don't worry, we understand it. I would've done the same thing if it was for Rose." Emmett said, while holding Rosalie a bit more tighter. Bella looked at me, thankful and I winked at her.

The next day we were practicing in the woods again, and again I wasn't really concentrated. I was more nervous, for what would come the next day. And I didn't meant the an army of vampires who wanted to kill my best friend and my future sister in law. Yeah, almost sister in law. Bella slept at our place last night while we were gone, my idea, and Edward officially proposed her. Ofcourse I had already seen it in a vision, I had almost seeing her "no" too but she said yes anyway. The first thing I said when I saw her was "Show me the ring" and I saw the beautiful ring of Edward's mother on her finger. To her surprise I was more prepared than she was, and what she didn't know until this morning was that I had already bought the dress, the most beautiful dress you've ever seen.

Back to my concentration problems; when Seth told us there were new wolfs transformed, something strange happened when I looked into the future. Where my visions normally stopped, there was now a small, dark grey wolf ripping his head off. A dark grey wolf, not a russet brown wolf. My russet brown wolf. I sighed. Bella was right, I should never have hoped he was coming back, he left me forever and that was my punishment for giving him the feeling I had chosen for him while I did the same for Jasper.

We practiced a bit more and after that the young wolfs who would stay in the reservation, Brady and Collin, came to pick Bella up. Collin lifted Bella off the ground and the ran back to La Push. Edward took another way and Brady followed him so Edwards scent would be masked as well.

Suddenly I felt two arms around my waist and two lips on my neck. "you want to go home, love?" Jasper asked. I nodded and we ran off to home.

"Already prepared for tomorrow?" he asked when we were sitting in our room on our couch. "yup." I lied. "what about you?" "Me too, this will be such an easy fight. I have to admit that I was a bit worried because you couldn't see anything when there was a newborn in front of you, in your visions, but now that there are new wolfs, everything's clear." He kissed my head. "yeah, everything's clear." I repeated.

"Something's wrong?" he asked. "No, everything's fine. Why?" I lied again. "you sound so… I don't know, off, the last days. And I can fell that you're not one hundred percent okay. You know you can tell me everything, right Alice?"

I looked up at him and while I was trying to sound normal I said: "Jasper, believe me. Everything's just… fine. I was a bit worried too because I couldn't see what would happen, but I'm okay now." he turned his head away and muttered: "are you sure you don't have… certain things on your mind…?" I gasped. "What do you mean, with 'certain things' ?" he carefully answered: "you know, someone else…" he bit his lower lip, looked at me and continued: "are you sure Jacob Black isn't on your mind? 'Cause I have a strong feeling that you're thinking about him again, that you want him back."

I pushed myself up, when I sat straight I told the same thing I said to everyone. "No, I'm totally done with… Jacob… I told him this wasn't going to work, he left and that's it. Whatever I'm doing or feeling has nothing to do with… him." He looked at me, a bit ashamed and pulled me back into his arms. We looked into each other's eyes and said nothing. We were laying like that for about five minutes until he gave me a short, sweet kiss on my for head and said: "I'm sorry I doubted that, Alice. I know you're speaking the truth because you have never lied to me before. I promise to never do that again." He kissed my fore head again and I nestled my head in his chest.

I felt my dead heart breaking, my unshed tears falling, my pain getting worse.

* * *

**A/N: lol, the last line. Dramatic much? But yeah, it just came in my head. Hope you liked it, hope I didn't make any spelling mistakes this take, or at least not as much as in the previous chapter(s). Well, review if you want me to upload chapter 8 someday :) x**


	9. AN 2

Dear, Dear, Dear whoever is still reading this,

I'm really sorry for not uploading anything!  
It's a little because I'm easily bored when I'm writing stories, but mostly because I don't know how to continue...  
I understand if you stopped reading it, stopped following or deleted it from your favorites,  
but for those who didn't: I hope you will keep it in your alert list, cause you know...  
maybe soon I will start writing again, right? As good start for 2013 (;

Again, I'm really sorry and I will try to upload some chapters and come up with a good ending someday!  
Also thanks for all the sweet reviews! I never expected all those kind words and you guys have no idea how much it means to me.

I wish you all a good 2013,

- Shiningstewartx


End file.
